


Gotta Go Babysit

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti feels inferior, M/M, Multi, dark is not good at comforting but does his best damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Okay, I can totally see Dark saying ‘you’re my lover, not my rival,’ to Anti after Anti tries to prove he’s scarier or something. And Wil just rolling his eyes at his competitive demon boyfriends”- theawkwardladyjay





	Gotta Go Babysit

Anti had gone on a mission alone for once. The trade off being that he was supposed to keep Dark updated constantly. If he went silent for more than an hour, Dark was going to come looking for him and there’d be trouble.

And indeed there was. A timer went off at Darks desk and he sighed. Wilford looked up from the bed.

“Gotta go babysit?”

Dark nodded and stretched out his limbs, hearing bones crack in the weirdest places before disappearing in a cloud of black fog.

Not five minutes later, he reappeared, with a rather beaten up looking Anti screaming and trying to fight to get out of Darks arms.

“I had it - ugh - under control, ye bastard!”

Anti fell from Darks grasp, sprawling out on the bed as if trying to untangle himself still. Wilford went to put a caring hand on the glitches shoulder but he quickly shoved it off.

“You didn’t have anything under control. That was a mess.”  
Darks tone was scolding, as per usual, and it sucked. It gave Anti a pit in his stomach that he hated with a passion.

“Oh yeah, and everythin’ just magically gets better whenever the great and powerful Darkiplier arrives, because we couldn’t do a fuckin’ thing without ye!”

“I fixed the situation.”

“By possessin’ people! That’s cheating!”

“It’s not possession. It’s haunting.”

“I do that with computers!”

At that, Dark gave him a look that could only be described as pitiful - like that was all Anti could do. Anti did not like feeling weak, especially in front of Dark.

“Fine then. Ye can do missions yerself, ye don’t fuckin’ need me.”

Anti stood up from the bed, glitching, his voice mixing with static.

Wilford tried to stop him.  
“Anti-“

“No! Ye always acting like yer better than everyone else, includin’ me, so I don’t need to stick around for this shit!”

Dark grabbed Anti firmly by the shoulder, not letting the glitch shrug him off this time.

“Anti, stop. This isn’t a competition. You’re my lover, not my rival. And you matter far more to me than your usefulness and productivity. There are... things that would be incredibly difficult for me to do if I didn’t have you around. But it’s more than that. I love you for you, not for your skills and talents and powers. And... I apologise if I have made you feel inferior. That wasn’t my intention.”

Dark looked troubled, like he was having a difficult time finding the right words. Comforting wasn’t his strongest suit. 

Anti seemed to curl in on himself a little, regretting his own outburst.

“Then... why do ye have to watch over me like I’m a child? I’m-“

“You’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. I know. I just... don’t want to see you hurt in any way. Sometimes I step in even if the situation isn’t totally dire because I’m afraid that one day it will be dire and I won’t be around.”

Wilford sat silent on the bed, with his legs crossed, looking between the two worriedly. Knowing the both of them, it could easily blow up. But when Dark reaches out to grab Antis hand, bringing it to his face to kiss it, and Anti didn’t pull away, he knew things were probably going to be okay.

He spoke from the bed.

“Darks always been possessive in some weird ways. That doesn’t mean he looks down on you.”

Dark didn’t particularly like the wording, and he gave Wilford a strange look, before wrapping a hand around Antis waist. Alright, maybe he was a little possessive.

“No one lays a finger on my pet and gets away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
